Uma Mulher Judia
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: 1945. Katniss Everdeen sobrevive ao Holocausto. Nos Estados Unidos, ela tem a oportunidade de reconstruir a sua vida; ela é forte e irá conseguir, porque, afinal de contas, ela é uma mulher judia. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Jogos Vorazes, bem como seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Suzanne Collins. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Una Mujer Judía", de Orquidea negra. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **UMA MULHER JUDIA**

 _ **Maio, 1945**_ **.**

É o meu segundo mês neste campo de concentração, e foi o suficiente para acabar com as minhas poucas esperanças. Mamãe e Prim entraram recentemente nas câmaras de gás e não voltaram a sair. Foi melhor para elas, mas não para mim, porque elas eram a única família que eu tinha no mundo.

Eu desejo morrer, mas meu pai sempre disse que eu era a mais forte da casa e que nada conseguiria me derrubar. Bem, ele estava certo, e nenhum nazista me fará fraquejar. O trabalho pesado não deixou a menor marca em mim, porque estou acostumada a ele, e cada pedaço de pão negro é mais do que suficiente para eu me recuperar e continuar trabalhando.

Eu vou sobreviver até o fim. Por meu pai. Por minha mãe. Por Prim.

Começa a chover e o frio não detém os nossos trabalhos, embora seja óbvio que cale em cada osso dos afligidos rostos daqueles que são menos do que escravos.

A lama entra em meus sapatos como sanguessugas e suor. Eu escuto gritarem comigo em alemão e me apresso a recolher as pedras que extraí.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-la - diz a voz desconhecida de um homem cansado. Uma mão branca recolhe as pedras antes de mim e devolve-as ao meu cubo de metal. Os gritos continuam, mas chove tanto que nenhum soldado alemão encoraja-se a se molhar para corrigir ao homem loiro que me ajudou.

Eu murmuro um suave "obrigada" antes de continuar com o meu trabalho, temendo que queiram, posteriormente, castigar a nós dois. Principalmente a ele, por sua bondade, e por minha culpa.

Enquanto eu continuo a carregar pedras, não consigo deixar de me perguntar como este varão alemão terminou em um lugar como este.

\- É Peeta Mellark - Madge Undersee aproxima-se de parentes do Estados Unidos não conseguiram tirá-la da Holanda antes de ela ser enviada para cá - Colaborador da Gestapo. Ou pelo menos era isso o que se acreditava, até que descobriram que, em sua casa, ele escondia meia dúzia de judeus. Se ele não foi condenado à pena de morte, é porque tem parentes em altos cargos.

Eu assinto, sem saber mais o que fazer, porque, afinal de contas, o que me importa ? Porém, não me viro ao sentir os abrasadores olhos azuis que parecem perfurar a minha nuca.

 _ **Julho, 1945**_ **.**

Escutam-se bombardeios perto de nós. Gritos em um idioma estranho para mim, mas tão familiar que me faz temer, ainda que seja a cavalaria. Madge se abraça a mim como se eu fosse um salva-vidas. Nenhuma de nós se atreve a respirar, por medo de sermos descobertas por algum nazista desesperado. Já tínhamos visto cair um corpo inerte por cima de nós, e não queremos ser as próximas. A rajada de disparos parece não acabar, embora seja a única coisa que nós desejamos.

Nesta manhã, eu imaginava que entraria na câmara de gás, mas os Aliados finalmente chegaram para nos libertar. Agora, mais do que nunca, estou convencida de que fui escolhida para sobreviver. Passam-se longas horas antes de decidirmos que não há mais perigo e nos aventuremos a sair. Madge. Madge treme da cabeça aos pés, e sei que eu também estou do mesmo jeito. Tudo ao nosso redor está solitário e há irmãos mortos a cada poucos passos, mas oficiais nazistas também, demonstrando uma vez mais que, diante do Altíssimo, todos temos que comparecer algum dia.

Mas hoje não tinha sido a minha vez.

 _ **Setembro, 1946**_ **.**

New York City é uma metrópole que abriu as portas para imigrantes que, como eu, fugiram dos horrores deixados pela guerra, e do passado que nos tinham arrebatado. Como é natural, eu me adaptei rapidamente à minha vida aqui, e trabalho como balconista em uma loja do armazém que pertence à família Hawthorne. Os Hawthorne tiveram a sorte de emigrar desde a Primeira Guerra e, com a ajuda da comunidade judia, prosperaram rapidamente. Seu filho mais velho, Gale, voltou à sua casa, depois da guerra, condecorado com honrarias, e tornou-se um grande amigo meu. Às vezes eu penso que eu o interesso de modo romântico, mas tiro essa idéia da cabeça quando o flagro flertando com as belas americanas que não tiveram de sofrer em um campo de concentração lá na Europa.

Minha amiga Madge mora com a sua tia-avó, a algumas ruas de onde eu trabalho, e me conseguiu um quarto discreto de renda bem baixa, o que me vem a calhar, para poupar e poder comprar uma casa, algum dia.

Hoje, precisamente, é o aniversário de uma de suas amigas, e ela me convidou para ir, insistindo que eu preciso conhecer pessoas e deixar o passado no esquecimento. Tanto ela como eu sabemos que é impossível esquecer, mas tentamos, por isso nunca falamos sobre os pesadelos que nos perseguem durante a noite.

Ponho o meu melhor vestido e tranço o meu cabelo como faço há anos. Espero que seja o suficiente para a minha melhor e única amiga.

\- Você vai gostar de Delly - diz Madge, quando nós nos reunimos na 47th Street - O namorado dela, Thom, esteve na guerra.

Delly Cartwright é uma jovem muito enérgica e com muitos amigos. Quando me reconhece, me abraça maternalmente e me apresenta o seu namorado que, pelo que eu soube, ficou escondido no sótão de um velho amigo de sua infância.

Quando chega esse bendito amigo de Thom, eu não preciso que me apresentem-no, porque o seu rosto ficou gravado a ferro e fogo na minha mente.

Se Peeta Mellark me reconhece, não dá mostras disso. Apesar do sorriso afável em seus olhos, permanece a sombra tortuosa da guerra, como em todos nós, que a vivenciamos de perto.

Não importa que permaneçamos em lados opostos da sala, afastada neste solitário canto em que eu estou; eu sou consciente da triste melancolia escondida por trás das suas brincadeiras e risos. Ele teria sonhos ruins, como eu ?

No decorrer da noite, ouvi dizer que o Sr. Mellark conseguiu mudar a sua cidadania, se bem que, atraente como é, a nenhuma jovem judia parece importar o fato de ele ser alemão. Até Madge é toda sorrisos com o Sr. Popularidade.

Perto das nove da noite, eu me despeço de Madge e de minha nova amiga Delly. Combinei com Gale que ele me apanharia assim que eu fechasse a loja, às oito e meia, por isso ele deve estar me esperando lá fora.

Tal como eu imaginei, ali está Gale, alto e com o seu cabelo bem aparado. Eu me aproximo dele e escuto-o tagarelar sobre algo do meu vestido, mas eu tenho cabeça apenas para reparar que Peeta Mellark saiu bem atrás de mim. Nossos olhares se cruzam por vários segundos e ele assente educadamente, antes de ir caminhando pela direita.

Gale e eu tomamos o caminho contrário.

 _ **Outubro, 1946**_ **.**

Madge me convidou para celebrar o _Yom Kippur_ na casa de Delly, que, aparentemente, tinha um fraco por grandes eventos, e, como Gale anda um pouco estranho comigo, eu aceitei sem hesitar.

Não sei porque, mas não me surpreende encontrar Peeta Mellark. Será que o esperava ?

\- Aqui, Katniss, sente-se com Peeta - indica Delly, quando tolamente eu não sei que lugar da longa mesa ocupar. Ele se levanta de imediato e, cavalheirescamente, puxa a cadeira para que eu possa me sentar.

\- Obrigada - eu murmuro com a vista abaixada, envergonhada, embora ignore a razão.

\- Peeta trabalha em uma padaria que fica na 8th Street - informa Delly, iniciando uma conversa na nossa parte da mesa - E ele é o melhor.

Peeta nega sê-lo, antes de desviar a conversa para mim. Eu nem sequer o vi chegar, mas, claro, não conta com a minha conversa ridícula formada por monossílabos que ele cobre muito bem, fingindo que sou o que há de mais interessante no mundo.

Quando chega a hora de voltar para casa, Madge tinha extrapolado com o vinho, e Delly sugere que passemos a noite aqui. Eu aceito em nome de minha amiga, mas recuso a oferta para mim, porque prometi a Posy, a irmã de Gale, que faríamos um piquenique campestre de manhã cedo.

Peeta se oferece para me escoltar até em casa e Delly sela o trato bem debaixo do meu nariz. Acho que não devo me aborrecer, já que é tarde, e Nova York não é exatamente a mais segura das cidades.

No caminho de casa, fico sabendo que Peeta cresceu no seio de uma rica família protestante; mas que ficou órfão aos doze anos, e foi acolhido pela sua única família: uma tia que se casou com um duro anti-semita. Ele me conta o que eu já sei, que foi amigo de Thom na infância e que, quando se encontraram na guerra, anos mais tarde, Peeta não hesitou em abrir as portas da sua casa. Seus tios conseguiram livrá-lo da pena de morte recebida pela sua traição, mas não voltaram a dirigir-lhe a palavra, e tampouco devolveram-lhe a herança que seus pais lhe deixaram; tomaram-no como traidor, assim como os seus compatriotas.

O tempo passou voando e, quando eu me dou conta, nós já estamos em frente à porta da minha casa. Peeta se despede e me convida para sair algum dia, para ir ao cinema. É claro que eu tenho de recusar, lembrando a mim mesma repetidamente que eu sou judia e ele não é.

 _ **Dezembro, 1946**_ **.**

Madge teve esta idéia louca de celebrar o Ano-Novo não-judeu na Times Square. Eu resisti a princípio, mas agora que estou me divertindo em meio ao burburinho, fico feliz por ter vindo. Gale queria nos acompanhar, mas alguns parentes dele chegaram da Argentina para visitá-lo.

Minha amiga diz algo muito engraçado, mas o riso morre quando Delly e Tom nos encontram nesta multidão, e, com eles, chega Peeta, acompanhado de uma loira deslumbrante, elegantemente vestida. Peeta está estupendo, com um casaco azul-celeste e o seu bigode bem-feito. Imediatamente, me sinto uma estúpida por ter vindo porque, desde que rejeitei a Peeta, sou incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Olá, Katniss - embora ele não pareça ter esse problema.

A noitada continua o seu curso, e me é um pouquinho incômoda, a princípio porque Glimmer (a acompanhante de Peeta, e que claramente não é judia, a julgar pelo nome) não deixa de dar uns amassos em Peeta, alguns dos quais deveriam ser proibidos em público. Meu consolo, por mais absurdo que pareça, é que ele parece não tirar os olhos de cima de mim.

\- Vai começar a contagem regressiva ! - gritou Delly, extasiada.

Madge tinha tirado dois jovens sabe-se lá de onde, e me pisca o olho, colocando um moreno ao meu lado. Peeta fica à minha esquerda, e a sua acompanhante, do outro lado.

\- _Dez... nove...!_

Certo. Eu decido continuar com o desafio da minha amiga, e irei me beijar com este desconhecido.

\- _Cinco... quatro...!_

Mordo o lábio, nervosa, mas o grito animado de Glimmer só parece reafirmar a minha resolução de beijar-me com o desconhecido à minha direita.

Então eu sinto um puxão, e, de repente, um par de firmes lábios está me beijando possessivamente.

Minha visão fica turva, o ar escasseia e meus joelhos tremem. Alguém pare tudo. Peeta Mellark está me beijando !

 _ **Janeiro, 1947**_ **.**

Empurro Peeta pelos ombros e dou a volta rapidamente, ignorando os seus chamados e os olhos arregalados de Madge. Rapidamente eu deixo para trás a avalanche de pessoas que continuam a chegar e digo a mim mesma que não deveria dar tanta importância a isso, foi apenas um beijo.

Por que me sinto culpada ?

Porque Prim nunca poderá experimentar o seu primeiro beijo.

Mas algo que está muito além da minha compreensão me faz sentir que ela teria querido que eu seguisse com a minha vida. Agora estou chorando e me sinto estúpida. Me deixo cair sob os degraus de alguma casa elegante; descansarei apenas o suficiente para me refazer um pouco antes de dirigir-me à minha casa. Faz frio e me lembro que deixei o casaco com Madge.

\- Me desculpe - eu me nego a levantar a vista, porque é Peeta quem se desculpa. De algum modo ele me encontrou e agora está à minha frente, pedindo perdão. Eu não respondo, mas permito que ele me ponha o seu casaco sobre os ombros, como oferta de paz.

Compreendendo, ele senta-se ao meu lado sem dizer mais nada. Eu o observo cautelosamente com o canto do olho; ele tira um cigarro do bolso da sua camisa branca e alguns palitos de fósforo.

\- Fumar isso vai lhe fazer mal - eu digo-lhe, lembrando do que minha mãe dizia ao meu pai.

Peeta deu de ombros.

\- Minha penitência por fazer uma dama chorar.

Os vincos dos meus lábios levantaram-se inconscientemente.

\- Você deixou Glimmer chorando ?

\- Ela e eu estamos quites, depois de tamanha bofetada que ela me deu.

Eu vejo que, de fato, ele tem a bochecha vermelha.

\- Você bem que mereceu, depois de ter beijado outra garota que não era a sua acompanhante.

\- _Touché_. Mas não direi que não valeu a pena.

Meu rosto arde furiosamente, e não sei se é por eu ter chorado, ou pelo que Peeta disse. Talvez seja apenas o brilho dos seus olhos, mas me atrevo a dizer:

\- Poderia ser melhor.

E, como se isso fosse incentivo o bastante, ele se inclina novamente sobre os meus lábios, e, desta vez, é bem-vindo.

 _ **Fevereiro, 1947**_ **.**

Faz quase dois meses desde que comecei a sair com Peeta. Ele é um homem realmente bom e se derrete para me fazer sorrir. Ele diz que faz isso para ver as covinhas que se formam nas minhas bochechas. Com ele, eu percorri Nova York de leste a oeste e de norte a sul.

Ele acaba de me deixar na casa do Hawthorne depois de um encantador passeio pela praia. Estava bem equipado com um montante dos seus deliciosos pães de queijo, um pouco de frango frio e uma garrafa de suco de maçã quente. Ninguém é tão perfeito.

Eu solto algumas risadinhas que me são inevitáveis , enquanto Vick deixa que eu entre na sua casa. Cheguei bei a tempo para o _Shabbat_ , e sei que Peeta teria me acompanhado se não fosse pelo fato de ele ter turno na padaria hoje à tarde e amanhã cedo.

Todos os olhares pousam-se sobre mim, mas Posy me faz deixá-los de lado ao correr e me abraçar.

\- Gale está furioso - ela me confidencia enquanto eu devolvo-lhe o abraço.

Antes que eu possa perguntar porque, Gale me arrasta para o beco de trás. Ele me solta, e agora também eu estou furiosa.

\- O que há com você, Gale ! Olhe, se é porque hoje eu não fui trabalhar, Hazelle já tinham me dado permissão e...

\- Não é isso. Você não vê ? - ele me interrompe bruscamente.

\- Ver o quê ? - eu pergunto, no mesmo tom desafiador.

E, do nada, ele está me beijando. Mas eu o empurro porque é a coisa certa. Quero dizer... nós somos amigos.

\- Eu gosto de você, Katniss, e quero que você seja minha esposa.

\- Eu... não... - não pode ser. Isto não está acontecendo. A duras penas eu consigo decifrar o seu discurso de que fomos feitos um para o outro. Não sei que bicho mordeu ele.

\- Não suporto ver você com aquele padeiro.

Aí está a verdadeira razão.

\- Peeta é um bom homem - eu o defendo, cruzando os braços.

\- Ele não é como nós.

\- Por que não, Gale ? Porque, até onde sei, ele tem duas pernas, dois braços, uma cabeça...

Gale revira os olhos.

\- Você sabe ao que eu estou me referindo, Katniss. Ele não é judeu, e você sabe que não há futuro com ele. Pense no que eu lhe propus - diz ele, enquanto dá meia-volta e entra em sua casa para dar início ao _Shabbat_.

Eu o sigo porque já é muito tarde para tomar um bonde que me leve para casa.

Enquanto Hazelle acende as tradicionais velas, eu compreendo o que Gale diz, porque, afinal de contas, eu sou uma mulher judia.

 _ **Março, 1947**_ **.**

É impossível para mim terminar com Peeta.

Delly se casou no início da primavera, e tudo foi magnífico. Nem os olhares de Gale, ao me ver dançar com Peeta, me aborreceram. Estamos no meio da tarde de domingo quando Peeta me puxa para irmos nos deitar na grama de um parque próximo de onde aconteceu a recepção.

\- Foi uma cerimônia muito comovente - diz Peeta, enquanto brinca, fazendo laços nos meus cabelos.

É uma tarde feliz e vou afirmar, muito segura, que me sinto feliz, deitada no colo de Peeta.

\- Como todo casamento judeu - eu concordo, em voz alta.

\- Gostei da parte em que Thom quebra o copo - ele confessa sinceramente.

\- O que posso dizer, é uma tradição.

Peeta sorri suavemente.

\- Delly estava fantástica, mas a mais linda da festa era você.

\- Não é verdade.

\- Sim, é - diz ele, dando um carinhoso puxãozinho em uma mecha dos meus cabelos. Depois de uma breve pausa, acrescenta: - Deveríamos fazer isso.

\- Fazer o quê ? - eu pergunto, me coçando distraidamente. Eu tinha comido muito, mas Peeta sempre dá um jeito de ter alguns pãezinhos na sua pasta, por isso estou beliscando um; é que fiquei viciada neles.

\- Nos casarmos.

Eu quase me engasgo. Até mesmo tenho de me sentar para não me sufocar com o pão.

\- Você já sabe que meu chefe quer se aposentar e me ofereceu a padaria por uma adequada renda mensal - diz ele, me abraçando por trás - Poderíamos morar na parte de cima do local e comprar algumas cortinas alaranjadas.

É aqui onde eu deveria dar um basta. Terminar com este relacionamento e não voltarmos a nos ver. Embora eu ache que algumas cortinas verdes cairiam melhor.

\- ...Claro que fecharíamos todas as sextas-feiras para respeitar o _Shabbat..._

Estas últimas palavras fazem com que os meus olhos se umedeçam de lágrimas de gratidão pelo Senhor, por ter trazido à minha vida este homem maravilhoso, porque valeu cada sofrimento do passado. Virei-me para olhá-lo.

\- Tem certeza de que você não é judeu, Peeta ?

Ele ri antes de aceitar o meu beijo.

\- Então, posso supor que a sua resposta é sim ?

Não sinto vergonha de assentir e chorar, quando o vejo tirar uma caixinha do seu bolso, com uma singela aliança dentro dela.

\- Eu tenho andado com isto desde o dia dois de janeiro - diz ele nervosamente, enquanto, com os seus dedos trêmulos, desliza o anel pelo meu dedo anelar esquerdo - Eu te amo, Katniss Everdeen.

\- E eu amo você, Peeta Mellark. Só você.

Amanhã, Madge vai dar um grito que chegará aos céus e Gale irá ficar furioso, mas eu não me importo.

Eu me sinto completa, sou afortunada e tenho um casamento para planejar.

Tudo vai ficar bem.

Peeta sorri para mim e me olha com amor.

Correção.

Tudo já está bem.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem... o que posso dizer ? Eu não morri, não adoeci e tampouco decidi deixar o Fanfiction. É que, se escrever cansa, escrever traduzindo de uma língua para outra cansa muito mais. Em junho e julho, decidi descansar um pouco, e, em agosto, não escrevi nada por causa das Olimpíadas, já que acompanhei o que pude. Então... me desculpem por essa demora.

E esta é a sétima tradução que faço de Jogos Vorazes, a segunda deste fandom que é de Universo Alternativo. E também a primeira, de qualquer fandom, que se passa na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial - ainda que apenas a parte inicial dela se passe nessa época - , e que toca, mesmo que de leve, em uma das maiores manchas da História da humanidade, o Holocausto. Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
